1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gluing mechanism and a gluing machine using the same, and more particularly to an automatic gluing mechanism and an automatic gluing machine using the same.
2. The Related Art
Currently, an automatic gluing machine includes a mechanical body, a sensor and a gluing mechanism. The gluing mechanism includes an assembling head, a glue stick, a threaded rod, a plurality of gears and a motor. The motor rotates clockwise and anticlockwise to control the gears to rotate. The assembling head is fastened to a bottom end of the threaded rod. The glue stick is assembled to the assembling head with a bottom end of the glue stick projecting beyond a bottom end of the assembling head.
However, the threaded rod rotates to make the assembling head together with the glue stick to be just axially pushed out to coat a substrate with the glue stick. After every coating, the assembling head together with the glue stick is automatically retracted, and every coating action is proceeded in the same direction. As a result, the substrate is coated with the glue stick unevenly and an excessive glue is generated.